Henry the Octopus (song)
"Henry the Octopus" is the first song about Henry, which appeared in the 1992 album Here Comes A Song and Wiggle Time video. A rewritten and re-recorded version appeared in Wiggle Time (1998 video), and the Toot Toot! album. Song Credits Here Comes a Song * Written by: M. Cook/A. Field/J. Fatt * Published by EMI Music * Anthony Field: Tin Whistle, Vocals, Tambourine * Greg Page: Lead Vocals * Jeff Fatt: Piano, Xylophone * Murray Cook: Bass Guitar * Produced by Anthony Field, Greg Page, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt * Engineered by Jeff Fatt * Mixed by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field * Mastered by Don Bartley at Studio 301 * Rosemary Richardson: Backing Vocals * Xylophone supplied by: the Lusthaus Family Wiggle Time (1993 video) * Written by Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook * Published by EMI Music Toot Toot! * Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field * Copyrighted by: EMI * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed by: Chris Brooks * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney * Mastered at: Studio 301 Song Lyrics 1992 Version Henry the Octopus Lives in our backyard swimming pool Henry the Octopus With his underwater school He came to our house on holidays Moved eight times and decided to stay He put on his hat and his eight-legged pants And showed us all, the tentacle dance Henry: Would you care to tentacle dance? Henry the octopus Lives in our backyard swimming pool Henry the Octopus With his underwater school Henry loved to cook for his friends His marvelous talent well it had no end He would bake, roast and fry His favorite dish, the octo-pie Henry the octopus Lives in our backyard swimming pool Henry the octopus With his underwater school Henry: Now listen in, everybody. Henry has a message for you Listen in and don't feel blue Henry: You're all welcome here, grown-up or kids, enrollment fee is just ten squids. Henry the Octopus Lives in our backyard swimming pool Henry the Octopus With his underwater school. 1998 Version Henry: Breebop! Hi, everybody! I'm Henry the Octopus. Greg & Backing Singer: Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the Octopus He's a friend to you and me Henry has a great big band Playing on the ocean sand He'll sing you all an octopus song He'd like you to sing along Henry: Sing along, everybody! Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the Octopus He's a friend to you and me Henry: Oh! Hi, everybody! Henry loved to cook for his friends His marvelous talent well it had no end He would bake, roast and fry His favorite dish is seaweed pie Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the octopus He's a friend to you and me Henry: Now listen in everybody. Oh! Henry has a happy smile He'd like you all to stay for a while He'll put on his shoes and his 8-legged pants He'll show you all the tentacle dance Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the octopus He's our friend to you and me Henry: Bye-bye, everybody. See you later! Yup! TV Series 1 Theme Version Greg: Henry the Octopus lives down in the deep blue sea. Henry the Octopus. He's a friend to you and me. Henry: Hi everybody, or as we say in octopus language: Breebop. Listen Trivia * The character and song were named after Tony Henry, a drummer from The Cockroaches. * The song credits on the the Wiggle Time 2000 album, Karaoke Songs 3, the Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! documentary show Greg Page's name, although he didn't write this song. Karaoke Songs 3 also show John Field's name. * Anthony Field does the voice of Henry in the 1992 version while in the 1998 version, Jeff does Henry's voice. * The 1992 version is slower whereas the 1998 version is faster. * The 1998 version of the song is played on the game Missing Hats Game. * This was sung in Fisher-Price - Little People Let's Go to the Zoo CD. Watch File:The Wiggles - Henry the Octopus|1993 version File:The Wiggles - Henry the Octopus (1998)|1998 version Gallery HenrytheOctopus(Song).jpg|1993 version HenrytheOctopus-1994Live.jpg|1994 live performance HenrytheOctopus-1998Video.jpg|1998 Version HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)15.png|Taiwanese Wiggles version Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Wiggle Time (1998 video) *大家來 Wiggle! (Taiwan-only release) Album Appearance *Here Comes A Song *Toot Toot! (1998 re-recording) *Let's Wiggle (America-only release, 1998 re-recording) *Wiggle Time (original 1992 recording) * 大家來 Wiggle! (Taiwan-only release) * Karaoke Songs 3 Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Duet songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Series 6 Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs about Henry the Octopus Category:YouTube Songs